


The Other Half

by hellbells



Series: Other Half [3]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Established Relationship, First - time, Grey Character, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All had seen the wedding band on Carter Verone's finger leaving many to speculate about who it might be. Dominic Toretto doesn't need to speculate - he knows exactly who it is. There is only one real debate and that is whose side is Carter's other half on - Dom or Carter's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These are not my characters and all rights belong to the respective owner. 
> 
> Authors Note: This is thanks to a comment by Casey_Wolfe on Lj and thank you to my second brain mswiter07 who read through!

The other half

 

All in Miami had seen the ring on Carter Verone’s finger and they all knew what it represented. It was a simple, masculine band on his wedding finger. It symbolised that someone, who surely knew what a piece of work the man was and yet was still willing to marry the guy. There was initially a lot of intrigue about the other half as they were seemingly sequestered away at Verone’s poolside mansion. A few brave souls have even ventured a few opinions about what they might look like. It was safe to say that they were all far off the mark.

 

As for the _‘other-half’_ they knew exactly what a piece of work Carter was and didn’t care. It was something about not being able to throw stones or something along those lines. The truth of the matter was that Carter’s partner was actually grateful as that was pretty much the sole reason they were not in jail.  However their marriage was not a guilt thing, or that they too grateful - as neither would have tolerated that.

 

All Carter had had to say on the matter was a slap to the rump and a comment of, “You’re too pretty for prison.”

 

He wasn’t wrong, and Brian wasn’t stupid; he would not have enjoyed jail being as pretty as he is and a former cop. It was a recipe for a very painful few years. However once he got mixed up with Carter and spilled the whole story the crime lord decided that there was something there he wanted to keep.

 

Once Carter had decided that he wanted to keep Brian well he launched an all scale battle to win his affections. And it started with sorting out the LAPD, it seemed once Carter’s lawyers started to represent him they really didn’t have an airtight case - and let the matter drop out of embarrassment if nothing else. As far as they were concerned Brian O’Conner was the now the problem of the Miami police - thankfully.

 

\-----------------------

 

Agent Monica Fuentes had been sent in by the DEA as an undercover agent with the purpose of being a honey trap.  Of course it wasn’t said outright but she wasn’t stupid and she was clear at what Markham wasn’t saying.

 

She was allowed entrance into the Pearl which was the hippest nightclub in town, coincidentally it was also owned by Verone.   She was dressed to the nines in the slinkiest silver dress that she knew clung to her curves in all the right places.  She was prowling through the nightclub rebuffing the idiots that were not her target. She was trying to get close to Carter, who thanks to the surveillance photos, she knew was in fact in the club.

  
Fuentes was circling the dance floor artfully trying to not make it obvious that she was aiming for an invite into the VIP section. In the meanwhile she had strategically placed herself to observe what went on.

 

Verone sat sprawled comfortably on the plush couch, almost like a modern day King surveying his subjects. That fit with the psych profile that the DEA had gotten off the BAU agents. She did freeze though because what the fuck? No seriously! How could the surveillance agents have screwed up that badly? These may have sounded like rhetorical thoughts but you could bet that someone was going to be asking them soon.

 

She hid her face so that it wasn’t obvious that she was talking to someone, “Did someone forget to mention that he was married?”

 

Markham spluttered, “I haven’t heard.” However even Monica could hear the glower he was directing at the Agents in the surveillance van. She really didn’t want to be in their shoes right about now.

 

\---------------

 

All they heard in the surveillance was a, “Oh my fucking god.”

 

Markham was getting pissed; he looked at his agents as he needed to get one of them in the club. He saw Dunn and he was wearing slacks and a shirt so he was the one who had the pinhole camera. “Dunn get in there and get me the pictures.”

 

He wanted to scream at the non-plussed expressions he saw around the van. He patiently as he could manage explained, “If Verone is in love that is something that we need to know as it will change his patterns of behaviour.

 

The Agent looked a little like a deer caught in headlights but Markham knew that Monica would get it sorted. Really if there was anyone looking too closely than their cover might get blown because it was only in the movies that someone as stunning as Monica slummed it with a guy like Dunn.

 

Dunn walked in and made sure to take in his surroundings before Monica walked up to him, “Hey babe.”

 

Dunn still looked a little scared. Monica decided that if she dragged him onto the dance floor then there would be a reason for his look. It wouldn’t be implausible for a reluctant boyfriend to be dragged onto the dance floor.

                                                                          

“So what got you so shocked?” Dunn asked, the noise from the music obscuring their conversation.

 

Monica was a little bit twisted so she decided that seeing, was believing, so she angled Dunn around so the camera could capture the VIP area. She managed to do it just in time for the camera to catch a very passionate clinch between Carter and his other half. The other half was blonde; blue eyed; gorgeous; fashionably dressed - all the things that you’d expect a partner of Verone’s to be ... except one thing. Well, not really, it was modern times but she must admit that she hadn’t expected Verone to marry a male lover.

 

The blonde whoever he was, was clearly not a bit on the side. He was dressed in expensive clothes wearing a matching band on the same finger as Verone. The guy was not in the least bit self-conscious and clearly didn’t mind the possessive hand that lay on his hip. All of these actions by Verone were done so casually that one might not even notice the possessiveness of them.

 

Dunn mused, “So how long has that been going on?”

 

Monica shrugged, “Long enough for them to marry.”

 

Dunn let out a tiny eep, which caused Monica to look over his shoulder. The ‘eep’ was caused by a very visual display of lust with what she sensed was an underlying affection.  The blonde male had pulled Verone down into a passionate kiss. Tellingly, to Monica when she looked around the club no one reacted to the kiss. It suggested that this was not a new thing or anything out of the ordinary.

 

It begged the question then just who was the mystery male. She could tell the obvious things like appearance but that wasn’t the real question. Did he know what a piece of work his husband was? Was it something that could be used? Or would he prove to be just as dangerous as his new dearly beloved.

 

She heard Markham’s, “Oh fuck,” and guessed the news wasn’t good.

 

\----------------------

 

In the VIP section there was one very amused ex-cop, sitting on Carter’s lap. He flipped around so that he could face his husband, “You’re letting the riff-raff in again _honey_.”

 

Verone frowned as he pulled Brian closer, he was a possessive son of a bitch and that wasn’t news. It wasn’t like Brian hadn’t known that when he’d married him. Although their wedding had been a memorable affair - that would never be spoken of again.  “Why is that babe?”

“You’ve let bugs in the club.” Brian explained as he nibbled Verone’s ear in way that he knew drove Carter wild.

 

Brian wasn’t stupid and knew that if he didn’t distract Carter then he was likely to cause significant harm. Verone pulled him closer by his hips, letting Brian feel how appreciative of him he was. “Is that so?”

 

“Yeah so I say we get out of here while they’re too busy trying to figure out who I am.”  Brian had a downright wicked smirk that could have seduced a nun, and Verone was many things - a nun was not one of them.

 

Verone looked at his love with intrigue showing. Don’t get him wrong he loved this side of Brian but it was not one that was shown in public. Verone had been surprised tonight when it had been Brian who had initiated the kiss. Brian had always struggled with public displays of affection; he never left Verone doubting of his affections and would put up with his possessive displays but he never sort them.  For the first month once Brian had started to accompany Verone on his business trips - his associates had questions about where Verone had found such a beautiful, deadly silent bodyguard.

 

It seemed that Brian was content or happy enough to come out of the shadows.  If that was the case then this was a red letter day. Just the thought of what he and Brian could achieve sent a shiver down his spine, as he actually wanted Brian to be a partner in all respects.  He reluctantly let Brian slide off his lap, “Let’s go.”

 

Brian accepted the hand up and unconcerned with his slightly ruffled appearance casually walked hand in hand with Carter to leave.   Carter couldn’t resist pressing Brian up against the hood of the Porsche they had come to the club in. Brian moaned and writhed against him, wanting friction for his raging hard on. Carter loved how uninhibited Brian could be but he hated the idea of anyone but him seeing Brian like this.  

 

Brian wasn’t passive though; he wanted to come and knew how to get Carter rev’ed by now. His hands slipped under the shirt and toyed with the band of the silk boxers.  He gasped out, “If we do this here all will see,” showing just how well he knew Carter by now.

 

Carter growled, “Not happening ... drive.”

 

Brian reluctantly peeled himself off Carter to slip into the driving seat. It was a good thing that he knew how to drive so well. as Carter’s hand was toying with him the whole drive back. If he hadn’t have been so good they would have wrecked half a dozen times; like when Carter unzipped Brian’s jeans, or when he started to casually and slowly stroke his leaking member. It was the best and worse timed foreplay ever and Brian was going out of his mind with lust.

 

Carter chuckled, “You’re looking a little flustered snowman.”

 

Brian growled, “Ice burns just as easily,” and he pulled to stop in a flourish of chrome and tyres squealing in the gravel at the front entrance of the mansion. Carter just smirked, “Prove it!”

Brian slid out of the car, all liquid grace that went straight to Carter’s dick. Brian could and had seduced him with a look for quite a long time now. Brian casually sauntered up the steps, shedding his silk shirt at the door and with a coy glance behind him, “You coming?” He asked.

 

Carter was thankful that there was a little bit of space between them as this would all be over before it had begun. “Not yet but I will be ...”

“Come on then old man ... show me what you’ve got.” Brian teased.

 

There was a growl, “Wait until you’re a begging, pleading mess on the bed and talk about my age like that.”

 

Brian’s eyes glittered with the unspoken challenge, “Big words - no proof.”

 

Just like he hoped Carter chased after him. He made it into the bedroom, and stripped quickly - he was unashamed of his body and knew exactly what he wanted. He stood waiting; arousal evident until Carter came tearing through the door. Once he had his desired audience he crawled over the black silk sheets but his eyes never broke from Carter’s glaze. He fed off the clear lust and sprawled over the sheets languidly.

 

Carter took in the sight of his husband crawling over the sheets. He loved the way all of Bri’s muscles coiled and were taut, ready for action. He waited, watching him all the way and licked his lips provocatively. Brian was stretched out and Carter had never been one to deny himself even the simplest pleasure in life so he definitely wasn’t about to start now. He crawled over Brian’s body, stopping to nip, lick and kiss Brian’s hotspots.

 

Even now Brian couldn’t resist playing with fire, “Still not begging.”

 

Carter raised an amused eyebrow, as his hand slid down to Brian’s dick like it was his god given right, and loosely fisted it. He started a gentle teasing rhythm. “We have all night.” He casually reminded his husband and he enjoyed seeing the glint of Brian’s ring against the bed sheets.

 

Brian groaned; he knew better - really he did. It was just too much fun. Still he wasn’t a chick, or passive. He surged forward pulling Carter into a hot, filthy kiss that left them breaking apart when oxygen became a critical necessity.  He wanted to play with Verone himself so he hooked his feet on the inside of Carter’s leg and executed a textbook cop flip.

 

Verone pouted, “Hey we said no more cop stunts.”

 

Brian smirked as he slid lower, tongue dipping into Carter’s belly button. “I think I can get you to forgive me.” He was so cocky and sure of himself that Verone couldn’t help but find it sexy.

 

Brian’s lips licked at Verone’s straining erection causing Carter to buck up, trying to seek the wet heat. Brian just smirked and pinned his hips to the bed - this was his show for now. His lips slowly encapsulated the tip of Carter’s erection, and like an evil nymph he started to hum. Brian enjoyed watching Verone lose himself to the pleasure he was offering. Brian just wanted to savour and play with Verone’s length; he licked the underside of his cock, following the blue vein until he reached the tip. At which point he paused, waiting to ensure that Carter was watching what he did, and fiery hazel eyes captured ice-blue. Brian’s tongue dipped into the slit knowing how crazy it sent Carter, and then slowly he swallowed him whole. Brian waited until he nudged the back of his throat before relaxing and letting him down into his throat. Brian relaxed his hold on his hubby’s hips and contentedly hummed ‘Summertime’ around his dick.

 

Carter reluctantly pulled Brian off him and on top of him for a desperate kiss. He doubted that he would ever be able to listen to Ella’s _Summertime_ without getting a hard-on. Brian had had his fun, and now it was time for him to fulfil his promise. The manic glint must have been obvious as Brian rolled over letting Carter take the lead. The natural give-take in their relationship was probably why they worked so well. Carter reached over to the bedside to pick the lube up, opening it one handed as he started to drive Bri wild.  He was starting to tease his lover’s hidden entrance, never breaching as he wasn’t a bastard, and didn’t want to hurt Brian.

 

Brian groaned, “Stop fucking about and get in me.”

 

Carter looked over at Brian’s flushed appearance and while pleased; it wasn’t the begging he was aiming for, but he had time. He dripped the lube onto the small of Brian’s spine.

 

Brian moaned as he raised himself onto all fours - leaving no doubt at what he wanted. Brian moaned when he felt one finger tease literally circle his entrance, occasionally slipping past his inner ring, but never for long. He was going out of his mind and Carter knew it. “Please ... I want you in me.”

 

Carter smirked not that it could be seen, at least now there was no demands - it was an improvement. As a reward, Carter used one finger to penetrate him deeply, as Brian -preferred a small amount of pain with his pleasure.  Carter kept the same steady rhythm and all it served to do was reduce Brian to wriggling, writhing mess. Brian was stubborn though and was also struggling to form words. “Please ... more.” He managed to gasp out.

 

Verone smiled and offered two fingers that he quickly started to scissor knowing that he was coming to end of his tolerance for foreplay. Brian wasn’t the only one being driven out of his mind.

 

Brian was stupid and saw no reason to delay what they both wanted, “Fuck me ... God damn it ... please.”

 

It was more of a demand than a plea but Carter would take it. He slid inside, in one long, deep sharp thrust.

 

Brian groaned as he felt like he was being split in two. It was always so good, and Verone acted in bed like he did in life. He was a predator that took what he wanted - in this case Brian. He felt Carter slid in every delicious inch as his body stretched to accommodate him before he felt his balls resting against his ass.

 

Verone was waiting for him to adjust; it was sweet but he didn’t want sweet. He pulled back a little and thrust back. Verone chuckled pinning his hips and stilling him, “Look at you so desperate for me and so tight. Don’t worry I’ll give you want you need.”

 

He did as he promised; he pulled back out leaving Brian feeling empty until only the tip was inside before thrusting back deep. He would thrust hard and deep before pulling out slowly, savouring every inch of the warm heat.

 

Brian hated that Carter could still even have a sliver of control. So he did the only thing he could, he squeezed his internal muscles causing Carter to groan.

 

Verone lost the last shred of control and pounded into him; he loosened his grip so that his hand could slide around and mercifully fisted him. Brian was moaning so loud now that anyone near would be blushing. “Wanna come.”

 

Verone bit his ear as he whispered low “Come.”

 

They followed each other over the edge and Brian cried out as he spilled over his stomach and Carter’s fist. Not a second later and he felt Carter finish painting his insides.  He didn’t whimper when Carter pulled free but he did hate feeling empty, but knew that he would feel this in the morning. He was starting to fall asleep as the hormones relaxed him and felt the wet cloth clean him off.

 

Life was not perfect and he wasn’t blind Verone could be a dick but at the moment he was struggling to care. The road to hell was paved with good intentions but Brian knew that antipathy was a far more dangerous feeling in this regard.

 

\--------------------

 

Back in the command centre Markham was reading everything there was to know about Carter Verone’s husband and was paling with every sentence he read.  “Just how the fuck did we miss the rogue ex-cop coming to Miami and setting up house here?”

 

Funnily enough the only answer he got was a resounding silence. Weird that. Monica didn't care, “Well Brian O’Conner was an LAPD officer pulled for UC work and went a little ‘too’ deep in a truck jacking case.”

 

Markham's frustration rose, as he started to pace, “Why did they pull him for the case?”

  
“He had a prior as a juvie for boosting and racing cars. The case revolved around the race scene - who better to fit in?”

 

“Was he good at his job?”  
  
Monica shrugged, “Very.  The FBI was holding his shield over his head for the job.”

 

He wasn’t sure what they should do now, but he figured a good start would be to get into contact with the FBI agent in charge. If they couldn’t get to Verone then maybe they could get to one ex-officer O’Conner.

 

If only they knew how right and wrong they were. The old curse of may you live in interesting times would come to mind, but you must be mindful least you find them.

 

_They found them; oh boy, did they find them._

* * *

Authors Note : So who wants more?

 

 


	2. Plot Thickens

Chapter Two - Plot thickens

 

Bilkins heard his phone ring and answered it assuming it was one of the junior agents with information pertinent to his case. He wanted it solved before he went home; it would be the type of thing to grate on his nerves otherwise.

 

“Special Agent Bilkins?”

 

Bilkins sighed just knowing that his weekend had gone to shit without even trying. “Yes that’s right and what can I help you with ...”

 

“DEA agent Markham, I have a person who has come up a person of interest in one of my cases and I was hoping that you can help shed some light.”

 

Bilkins frowned wondering where this was going, “And?” He didn’t much care if he was being rude he hated idiocy at the best of times.  

 

“An ex-cop, one Brian O’Conner.” Markham answered.

 

Bilkins inwardly cursed, as he really didn’t want to go down this route for more than one reason. “Yes I worked with him on a case. How is he a person of interest?”

 

Markham snorted, “Well he has gone native in a spectacular way. He’s married the local crime lord - we are trying to find any weakness we can exploit.”

  
Bilkins rubbed his face tiredly. He wasn’t stupid and knew what the guy wanted. The trouble was he was well aware that Brian O’Conner had very few weaknesses; it had been one of the reasons he’d been so keen on seeing him go into the operation. He’d rode the kid hard seeing a great potential future for him; one that he could poach for the FBI. It was sad in more ways than one how LA had gone down.

 

He was tired and a little flippant, “Look O’Conner has one possible weakness and if he has married then maybe not even one.”

 

Markham was desperate this was the type of case that could make or break a career.  “What is it?”

Bilkins wondered why this always happened to him, “Dominic Toretto. He was the major suspect and he escaped into the ether in the fallout from the op.”

 

Markham was seeing a pattern establish, “Your boy let him go?”

 

Bilkins shrugged realising that it was a futile gesture, “He’s not my boy, and there is a do not touch order on him.”

 

Markham wondered just why someone had gone to so much trouble to make sure that O’Conner stayed out of touch, “Who is this guy? You make him sound like Helen of Troy.”

 

Bilkins snickered, imagining O’Conner’s face if he heard that analogy to his face.  He would imagine that he would be restraining O’Conner from punching him in the face. For such a delicate looking guy - it was the curls; he could sure pack a punch. “Well you manage to get Toretto and O’Conner in the same space you might just recreate those conditions.”

 

Markham was weighing up his options and knew that he was desperate, “What about if I wrangle an immunity deal?”

 

Bilkins snorted, “Then you’ll end up with a very determined loyal team who will play to win but not by your rules.”   
Bilkins could see which way the wind was blowing, and could do no more or less than warn this agent. You did not need to be a fortune teller to know that by putting Verone, O’Conner and Toretto in the same area you would probably see it burn to the ground.

  


Markham was dismissive, “If it gets Verone off the streets then I don’t care.”

 

Bilkins wanted to punch something all of their plans were being unravelled. He couldn’t stop their investigation; he didn’t have the authority and it was clear that his throw away comment was the only thing that this Markham could seize upon, which showed how desperate he was.

 

He knew that if they didn’t tread very careful then everything could burn down around their ears. He took a long look at the photo on the table, of his family, and mentally composed the sorry message he’d be leaving his wife. After all it looked like he was heading to Miami after making a pit stop in Echo Park as he had an immunity deal to sell to a beloved sister.

 

Carter woke early as he usually did to see that his lover was already awake. He resisted pouting by sheer force of will; after all, he so loved waking Bri up with morning sex.  

 

Brian knew well enough what that face met and bent down to kiss him lightly, “Sorry but a message came through; Felipe is going to try and screw you today.”

 

Carter frowned, as Felipe was usually a smart guy. It also showed that Brian was ready to take a more active part than just playing silent bodyguard, which could only be a good thing. “How do you know this?”

 

Brian looked smug, “You know how you hate me racing?”  
  
Carter hoped that was a rhetorical question as they had had more than one argument about his racing.  It wasn’t so much the illegal racing that he objected to - in the grand scheme of things that was nothing. It was more the time he’d wrecked and been a coma and scared the fuck out of him. Carter hated being reminded that he had feelings at the best of times.  The look he gave spoke volumes and Brian held his hands up in mock surrender.

 

Brian grinned, “Well, a friend of the circuit drives, and told me that Felipe is planning on selling you out.”

 

Verone was pissed, and this was the type of pissed that usually saw someone dead or at the very least suffering from severe pain.

 

Brian rolled his eyes, and calmly slid into Verone’s lap. A guy found it harder to be mad when his other baser instincts were being handled, “Cool it. I have a plan that sends a message, frustrates the flies and sees Felipe’s day ruined.”

 

Carter as he looked up into the ice-cool, pleased eyes was reminded of exactly why he’d wanted to marry the guy. Still he was a businessman first and knew how to close a deal. “I could be persuaded to hear this heinous plan.”

 

It said a lot about Verone that he thought the heinous plan was one that did not involve violence.

 

Carter laughed raucously at hearing Brian’s plan. It really was quite subtle and would do wonders for his reputation. He had to respect deviousness on that level especially when it was being put to use for him.  He picked up and helped slip Brian’s favourite Rolex onto his hand.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Brian had realised what Verone needed from him yesterday and he could have kicked himself for it taking this long. He wasn’t usually so stupid but Carter had married him two months ago and that had meant something. He wanted a partner not a bodyguard. He could do it - it would just be another role to play. Still if he was going to be the right hand man then he needed to look it.

 

He walked to his side of the walk in closet - and picked out the Tom Ford that Carter had strong armed him into picking. He wasn’t too fussed after all Verone hadn’t waited too long to strip him of it - well, anytime he’d ever worn it.  He paired the dark grey, tailored suit with a silver shirt that he knew made him look good but set him apart from the usual Miami crowd.

 

Carter walked back into their room and stopped short watching Brian finish getting dressed. He was struck by just how beautiful and potently male Brian was; his icy look was exotic down in Miami amongst the Hispanic population.

 

Carter caught Brian’s gaze in the mirror, and he licked his lips salaciously, “You know you might need to do those few buttons up _James_.”

 

Brian twirled around, “Oh? ... I wanted to look the part for the meeting.”

 

Carter smirked, “You want to have fun at your ex-colleagues expense.”

 

Brian shrugged looking unrepentant; it reminded Verone that Brian had most definitely thrown his lot in with him. He had believed it for a while but he couldn’t help but push and needle every now and then. It was his nature and there was a little voice in his head that said a leopard doesn’t ever change its spots ever.

 

Brian twirled for him, “How do I look?”

  
“Fuckable,” and he let the fire in his eyes show his husband the truth. He smirked, “Oh and every inch my ice-prince.”

 

Brian flushed, pleased, “Perfect let’s go and ruin some peoples days.”

 

“Amen.” Carter couldn’t resist one tap to that perfect ass. Brian yelped as he raced to the car; if nothing else than as protection for his ass.

 

Verone would get to see first-hand today just how much things had changed. He motioned for Brian to go first. He paid a lot for the suit - he should get the benefit of watching his finely sculpted ass in it. On second thought it was a good thing that the meeting was in a restaurant as he wouldn’t get distracted by Brian’s ass.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Brian was looking over the restaurant and had spotted their little observers.  He was Carter Verone’s husband, and right hand man - being arrogant was kind of expected. “Babe we’ll have to eat elsewhere in future. They’ve started letting anyone in.”

 

Carter chuckled, “Now, now, you tell me not to be snobby.”

 

Brain let out a faux smile, “I suppose you’re right.”

 

Verone smirked, “I’m always right. Enrique, Roberto I have Brian with me you don't need to be so close.”

 

They were seated by a very scared waiter, who obviously knew who he was escorting. it would mean that they would probably get fastidious service, Well fear had to count for something right?

 

Once they got to the table they engaged in pointless mindless chit-chat. They made sure to make it extra banal or failing that, so dirty that it would make their ’flies’ blush. Felipe made a particularly flashy entrance which had both Verone and O’Conner rolling their eyes.

 

The meeting was pleasant enough however Felipe was getting more jumpy. He’d made a deal they couldn’t back out of it, could they? He picked up his handkerchief and thanked the Miami heat as being a perfect excuse for his sweating.

 

Brian though wasn’t finished, “You okay Felipe?”

 

He flushed, “Fine, now let the big boys talk.”

 

Brian didn’t let Verone answer, mainly because he was planning to have Felipe arrested and he needed to be in a fit state.

  
Felipe perceived Verone staying still as weakness, “The _puta_ has you doing what he asks. Is he that good?”

 

Brian’s whole personality changed, and people around them actually got chills; not that they truly understood why. It wasn’t their fault Brian's stare made Felipe's bodyguards nervous as their hands hovered on their weapons.

 

“I’m not a whore. He liked it so much he put a ring on it.”  Brian leaned close, close enough to touch and slip something inside his jacket. However everyone was so focussed on the tense facial muscles expecting a shootout at any moment that they missed the little sleight of hand trick.  “Do you know why?”  Felipe was looking a little aroused himself, “Because I am good at everything I do. Like for instance your little friends got nothing the minute I touched my watch.”

 

Felipe looked scared and that wasn’t the best bit. Almost perfectly on cue their favourite dirty detective, Whitworth, walked through the restaurant. Verone was being cordial, “Can we help you Detective?”

 

“Sorry to disturb you Mr. Verone, but I had a tip off that Felipe was handling stolen goods.”

 

Brian put his hand in Carter’s playing the perfectly shocked spouse, “I’m shocked Felipe. We will help you fight this. It’s what friends do.”

 

Friends yes, enemies no. Felipe in trying to sell them out put himself firmly in the latter category. Shame really he could have been useful to the business but Carter had no time for people who would sell him out to the highest bidder when convenient.

 

Whitworth hated Felipe Cortez anyway so having permission to arrest him was like having Christmas Day come early.  He was even being paid a handsome bonus by Carter Verone for doing it. It was kind of awesome how plans can come together in this town. You just had to remember who your friends were.

 

He plucked the envelope out of his jacket pocket and made a show of opening. “Oh look stolen deeds - just like we were promised. Take him away boys.”

 

Carter just bowed his head, “Detective Whitworth.”

 

“Mr. Verone, Mr. O’Conner good day to you.  Sorry for the inconvenience.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Markham hated that they got absolutely jack shit from this meeting. He had caught the pleased smiles directed their way more than once. It wasn’t like they’d been subtle. It was stupid but Felipe had promised quite a bit of dirt. It showed though that bringing in Toretto while unorthodox might be the best course of action as no one else would get close.

 

He wanted to snarl when Felipe was arrested. That was just the icing on a particularly fucked up cake,  and wait no - looking over at the table it got worse.  Markham watched in disbelief as O’Conner stuck his tongue down Verone’s throat. It wasn’t that he was bi-sexual it was that he’d shacked up with a criminal and gone against everything he’d sworn an oath to. Given the pleased smile, he suspected O’Conner had been the brains behind the arrest drama.

  
He looked over at Fuentes, who looked more aroused than disinterested, and started to get even more uncomfortable. He was an old fashioned guy - What happened to expressing affection behind closed doors? He wasn’t to know that Verone was a possessive son of a bitch who would sooner rip a guy's eyes out, than let anyone look at his husband in that way.

 

Verone stood and all but pulled O’Conner to his feet. He expected O’Conner to throw a hissy, but he laughed instead. It was the very picture of a young, in-love couple who were trying to get somewhere private. Fuentes was smart enough to take a few pictures from a different angle. He smirked knowing just how he could get Toretto on board.

 

Thieves and criminals weren’t the only people who could be economical with the truth. The only one who could correct him was Fuentes but she was smart enough and ambitious enough to keep her mouth shut.

\-----------------------------------

 

Verone through sheer willpower alone; had kept his hands off his hot, young nubile husband until they got home. Screw the jokes (pun intended) about age, as when he had Brian beneath him; he could never feel old.

 

Now they were in the bedroom - there was no reason for Carter to restrain himself. His hands, which were on Brian’s hips, were firm as he walked him backwards until they hit the wall.  Brian used the wall so that he could at least grab hold of the coving which ran along the middle of the wall.  Verone bit and nibbled his ear, “You have no idea what that suit does to me.”

 

Never having learnt not to play with fire, Brian ground his hips into Carter’s, and panted, “I have some ideas.”

 

Verone chuckled darkly and it went straight to his dick. He may have whimpered but he would deny until his dying breath.

 

Verone still pressed up against him, grinding his dick into his leg, whispered, “You look so fuckable in the suit. Yet I want your ass so I need you out of the suit.”

 

Brian wanted to whine. “So get me out of it.”

 

Carter smirked and started to kiss and nip down Bri’s jaw. He waited until he got to his pulse before leaving a lasting mark. Brian was his; not the Fed’s, nor any Street King. Today proved it but the more primal part of him wanted to mark him to prove it. He sucked at the pulse point, whilst pulling the belt off the slacks. The dual feeling of Carter’s firm hand dipping into his boxers and biting down on his neck drove Brian wild.

 

He wanted to thrust and gain some friction but the teeth in his neck were keeping him in place. Brian wanted to play as well so had to play in a dirtier pool. Begging was a weapon that he could wield with startling effect. He moaned louder than any whore and begged, “Please Carter want to touch you.”

 

Carter stopped what he was doing to pull the jacket off his arms, but trapped the jacket around his elbows. It was impromptu bondage but so fucking hot. He was guided to the bed, the idea that something which usually Verone put so much stock in i.e. expensive clothes was nothing to driving Brian wild was a powerful aphrodisiac.  “Need more.”

 

He landed on the bed in a whoosh, and Carter was on him before he could think. The trousers and boxers shucked off him; he raised his hips to help eager to get to the main event, causing another dark chuckle, “God so fucking eager aren’t you?”

 

Brian would have argued but at the moment he was eager. He let his eyes do the talking this time, letting all the lust, affection and sheer want pool into his eyes. It worked as his hands were free.

 

He flipped Carter over and went to town mapping all the hotspots that he knew of on Carter’s abs. He got the most reaction when he traced the pectoral abs with his tongue and occasional bite. His hand wandered lower until it firmly gripped Carter’s leaking erection. His hand moved in long firm strokes that twisted at the end to tease his slit.

 

Carter use to enjoy sitting back and letting the pleasure wash over him but now; his eyes were pinned to Brian. He loved seeing the reactions and in his humble opinion there was nothing more beautiful than when he drove Bri over the edge.

 

He groaned and reluctantly dragged Brian off him, “Want in you.”

 

Brian had a devilish smirk, one that usually signalled his aim to misbehave. He’d seen that same smirk today just before Felipe had been arrested. Brian removed his hand from Carter's dick and snickered open the cap on the lube. He poured a liberal amount on Carter’s stomach to warm it up.

 

He quirked an eyebrow, Brian wasn’t the exclusive bottom in the relationship but generally he preferred to be fucked. Brian’s smirk got wider as he flipped around to present Carter with a perfect view of his ass. His own finger slipped inside, he put on a show, moaning and pushing the finger in teasing way, more than preparing for the moment.

 

Brian was moaning as he fingered himself and Verone wanted to move things along. His own fingers moved to spread his cheek, “Go on, fuck yourself for me.”

 

Brian moaned, and Carter’s chuckle was downright filthy, “What’s the matter? Not enough.”

Brian shakily managed, “No want you in me.”

Well never let be said that he left his husband unsatisfied. He had flipped Brian so that he was kneeling facing him and guided his cock to his slick entrance. He watched as Brian slowly impaled himself on his cock. His hands controlling the pace and once he'd bottomed out - he pulled him down into a kiss. A kiss that had Brian panting into his mouth; Carter really needed to move, “Please.”

 

Verone lay back, “Go for it.”

 

Brian was more than happy ‘to go for it’. He lifted himself up until only the tip was inside and waiting for a second. Then he slammed back down impaling himself once again. He did this until Carter was out of his mind. He groaned, and surged forward before he started his own counter rhythm. Brian was writhing and grinding down seeking his own climax.  He came all over Carter’s abs and he felt Carter climax painting his own insides.  They fell into an exhausted heap just letting themselves enjoy the rush.

 

Verone didn’t bother moving far, just under the bed they had a towel to clean up and promptly fell asleep. He pulled Brian so that he rested on his shoulder, “Damn _Corazon_ I need to get you some more of those suits.”

 

Brian grumbled wanting to sleep as he was exhausted, “Shhh dress me up later.”

 

Verone chuckled, kissing his husband's head in a show of understated affection. In this room with no witnesses they didn’t have to act in any particular way, which could only be a good thing.

 

_Carter felt on top of the world; he would at the moment take on everyone with Brian at his side._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Authors Note:  Okay my initial thought was for this to end Dom/Brian – but I am willing to listen to compelling arguments that  may sway me to darkside (Carter/Brian) as they kind of make a hot criminal couple. You’ll need so many cookies though or comments!_


	3. Economical truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dom is added to the mixing pot.

 

Bilkins had got Toretto to the meeting through some judicial juggling. He wasn’t free of the charges until he helped with Verone but it was understood that no one was to touch him in the meanwhile. All the other agents were walking around Toretto like they were on eggshells. It was stupid, Dominic Toretto looked like a mean and moody bastard but he only attacked when cornered.

 

Toretto was here alongside his best friend Vince. All could see the vivid scar running down the length of his arm and out of all of them Bilkins was the one to the know full story. It was a good reminder of just how batshit insane O’Conner was; after all, he’d married Verone.

 

Markham was torn between being grateful and wanting to arrest him. “So here is the thing the local crime lord is getting involved in the racer scene and we need your help to get him.”

 

Vince didn’t like the disrespect, “Why not get the buster? He was good for getting into the crowd in LA.”

 

Markham’s grin would have scared off sharks, “Well you see your buddy here took a promising cop and turned him into a criminal.”

Vince started at that, he assumed that the buster had been contrite and got on with his life, “What are you talking about?” He felt it was better to leave the ‘pig’ unsaid. They were meant to be cooperative if they wanted their record expunged.

 

Dom was thinking a little bigger, “Where is Brian?”

 

Markham threw some glossy photos on his lap. He took them and Dom was shocked to see his buster. Although, as Dom could see this was a faraway version of his buster. The suit was a tailored cut and expensive, and he was being dragged away by some guy that he didn’t know.  “Who’s the guy?”

 

Vince frowned not liking the possessive growl, and Markham looked too pleased for his own good.  “That is Carter Verone, O’Conner’s husband.  You left him with very few friends Toretto. The only way he kept his ass out jail was warming Verone’s bed.”

 

Vince sucked in a breath if even half of this was true then they all needed a smack to the head. The whole team had focussed on the betrayal and the lies that Brian had told and not what he’d sacrificed to keep Dom out of jail.  Even in Mexico, they’d heard of Verone as someone you shouldn’t tangle with and now the buster was tangled up with him.

 

Markham hadn’t quite finished pouring salt in the wound, “Still it seems that O’Conner hasn’t upset him. As far as we can tell no bruises, or limps. Carter just likes to dress him up and parade him around Miami.”

 

Bilkins realising the angle that Markham was intending to use, winced inside. He supposed if this operation went belly up seeing the writing on the wall. If Bilkins wasn’t careful - then something bad was going to happen. He kind of wished he could see O’Conner’s face at the gate.  It would be a way to see how far over the edge he’d fallen.

 

Dom looked at Markham, “What is the plan?”  
  
Markham looked very pleased and Dom would like nothing more than to smack him. Sadly though he was smart enough to know that if he did that the deal was off the table and he wouldn’t be able to rescue the buster. He’d acknowledged that Brian was pretty but seriously he’d never considered casting him in the role of the princess. If so, then he was screwed as Dom wasn’t anyone's’ idea of the stalwart hero.

 

Markham smirked, “We have a contact who has agreed to get you in the Underground scene. If you are as good as you suggest then it won’t take long to get Verone’s attention.

 

Bilkins finally spoke up, “No need they have two spots in the interviews Verone is holding.”

 

Markham raised an eyebrow at Bilkins, but Bilkins looked straight back. Bilkins wanted to snap back - he wasn’t no two bit criminal that would crumble under a look.  He shrugged, “Once you brought this case to my attention I tapped a confidential asset. This was the best I could do on short notice.”

Markham snorted in disbelief, “Confidential asset? I need a name.”

 

“No you don’t,” and Bilkins tone was firm and even though there was no way he was going to back down. “No conversation - not happening!”

 

Dom looked to Vince and rolled his eyes, this was going to be dangerous and they didn’t need Mum and Dad fighting on top of that. He also had a feeling that he knew exactly who Bilkins asset was, but it begged the question of what the hell he was doing warming Verone’s bed?

 

He would do what was needed and see if he could get the buster out of his shitty position. He stood up, “Look we don’t need to hear Mum and Dad fight. Now just point us in the direction of the cars. We’ll leave you to your tiff.”

 

Vince snorted and then whimpered when Agent Dunn showed them the cars. I mean really? Did they mistake them for the actual buster?

Dom said nothing but picked the least offensive yellow Mitsubishi Evo Lancer. Vince growled seeing the Purple Spyder but Dom hadn’t really given him a choice. First race he got a chance he was exchanging this toy rocket for a real car.

 

Bilkins despite himself was sort of liking the street racers. He threw a card, “Go to this guy. He is the local point man. He’d chew the arm off to have the street king of LA racing.”

 

Dom nodded and did like he promised and got the hell out of dodge. It wasn’t stupid as he was never ever going to be a big fan of law enforcement and could only play nice for so long.

 

He looked at Vince and gave him a terse, “Follow me.”

Others might take offence but Vince was well schooled in Dom speak and knew that he was bothered by his thoughts so tried not to take offence.

 

The cars moved out in a convoy and Vince followed competently. He thought it slightly ironic that they pulled up at a beach. It was the type of place the buster would have visited. Vince knew that Dom would do this to make things right for the family so they could go back to LA. The addition of the buster infinitely complicated things though and Vince wasn’t sure how the cards would fall. Dom had never had a clear head when it came to the buster. He was a modern man and could guess that Dom’s feelings might not have been entirely altruistic - how to make Dom admit that. Well, Vince would favor having a tooth extracted and hated the fucking dentist.

 

Vince sat down in the sand next to him. “You ready to talk yet?”

 

“Not even close.” Firm and said in such a way as to shut the argument down. It might have worked too – on anyone but Vince.  

  
“Yeah not gonna fly. Why you so pissed Dom?”

 

Dom looked around, “God I want a Corona.”

 

Vince laughed glad that no matter how crazy life got some things remained the same. “Yeah after we’ve had this chat.”

 

Dom stared over the sea, “I hate how things went down. We ... I need to fix things.”

 

Vince looked uncomfortable, “Dom we owe the buster ... even I can admit that he may have been a cop but he came good for us.”

He wasn’t been gracious the buster had irritated that hell out of him but he had saved his life - he wasn’t ungrateful.

 

Dom growled remembering the photograph and what Markham had said. “Yeah and look where it got him. He is playing pretty arm candy to that piece of shit.”

 

Vince sighed and hoped that rampant and jealously and Dom‘s Alpha tendencies wouldn’t see them dead before they could get free of the FBI.

 

He tried to placate; knowing it would be a fruitless agenda, “Look he is smart and maybe we can give him an out.”

 

Dom growled, “If he lays a hand on Brian I’ll kill him.”

 

Vince sighed, “The crazy things we do for love but Dom we gotta play it safe. At the moment, right or wrong; the buster being married to Verone is what is saving his ass.”

 

Dom’s head whipped around, Love? He wasn’t in love and he wouldn’t put the buster at risk.

 

_Denial wasn’t just a river in Egypt and none of them stopped to think that maybe Brian was more than happy for Verone to lay his hands on him._

_\----------------------------------_

_Oh and I am just about to post a one-shot about their wedding as I've listened to the readers and agree there cannot be enough hot Carter/Brian!_

 


	4. Race Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the boys in the same place for the first time.

Authors Note: Thanks for all the review, comments and kudos' - you guys rock and as a treat another new chapter.

* * *

  


The compound was a hive of activity. Carter and Brian had been up, and dressed since just after the sun had risen.  They were dressed not to impress, but to remind the street racers who they were racing for.   
  
Carter chuckled seeing that Brian was actually pouting. Brian didn’t usually use pouting as a tactic, as the last time he had - Brian had walked funny for hours after. So today seeing Brian dressed in designer jeans and a white tailored shirt that screamed casual but yet disdainfully rich - it was an even worse plan. Carter was a sucker for seeing his husband all dressed up – it made him want to rip the clothes off.

 

Carter slid up behind him as they surveyed the ground from their balcony, “You sulking _Corazon_?”

 

“No.” Brian said but it was still a little too stiff to be believed.

 

Carter chuckled as he turned his husband around and cupped his ass to draw him close. “Don’t be like that. You know the racers all but cry when _Bullet_ turns up.”

 

Brian chuckled ruefully, and finally explained the source of his frustration. “Okay so maybe it looks like you don’t trust me.”

 

Carter lifted his chin up and made sure that Brian was looking at him, “I married you. So that’s crap and the product is too hot to risk you.”

 

Brian grinned as he softly pressed his lips, “I hear you. Still smarts though,” He’d answered honestly, it had been a defining feature of their relationship - not to lie each other.  He gave him a small half smile, “But I did what you asked. I tapped my point-man he’s got ten drivers turning up.”

 

Carter grinned as he started undoing the buttons of Brian’s shirt to loosen it so he could get to Brian’s chest. Really. It was too nice to keep covered, “It’s too hot for you to wear that.”

 

Brian groaned and had wanted to look mildly respectable in front of the racers. If he and Carter got carried away then the only look he’d be carrying off was debauched fallen angel - and while he had no doubt he could pull it off - he didn’t want to.

 

His thoughts got a little distracted when Carter started to suck on his pulse. He could be a possessive fucker, and even being married wasn’t enough to soothe his possessive tendencies on some days. Brian would never let it go but was smart enough to have those arguments behind closed doors. Carter was meticulous about the public image he projected and love or not; if Brian defied him in public he would gain a swift retribution. Brian was smarter seemingly playing lip service and would get his own back.

 

In public, he was the loyal husband, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have claws.  He pulled away, “Sorry _dear_.  I gotta go greet the guests.”

 

Carter smacked his ass, “You can run _corazon_ ...”

 

Brian walked out and for the sake of the screwing with a few of them, he wore his shades. It freaked people out when they couldn't see his eyes. No one in Miami had figured out any of his tells, he was said to have ice running through his veins. So when he wore shades that covered his eyes the others had no chance of even half-guessing what he was thinking.

 

Brian swept over the drivers and wasn’t surprised - hell, he might toy with Darden and his friend - Dodge. The last two drivers nearly made his knees buckle - Dom and Vince. He didn’t think that he’d ever see them again; he wanted to ring someone’s neck – even if Tej wasn’t to know. He’d set up in Miami and carved out something of his very own. In just a few short seconds he’d flashed back to LA and trying to get the Street King's approval. Brian had so many things he wanted to say. The other drivers were picking up on there being something wrong so he swallowed it all down. His usual cocky grin, “Hey Dom - Show them how it’s done?”

 

“You not up for it bus ...Bullet?” Dom asked.

 

Brian wanted to smack him, and wow, Dom was talented enough to step on a minefield. Still he could hear Carter coming up to him and now was not the time. Despite the shocks; he was pleased to have the silent support of Carter. He leant back into Carter’s body and shrugged at Dom and Vince, “Sorry but I have other tasks.”  
  
Wow, how to sound like a paid whore he thought, and given the way Dom stiffened he thought so too. Brian couldn't afford to be shamed or seem out of control so he stared impassively, “Carter, are you explaining or am I?”

 

Carter didn’t move off his shoulder. “The cops have impounded my one of cars in the lot on I-95. I want what is in the glove box. Bring it back to me and then we’ll talk.”  
  
His piece said he swanned back inside. He was always aggrieved at the way Brian handled the heat better than him. Brian watched him walk back smirking as he knew the real reason he’d gone for shelter.

 

Turning back to the drivers not a hint of self-conscience, “You know the drill boys. Driver licences now. Come on you’re in a race.”

 

The licenses were flung at him, as they scrambled to get back into their cars. Brian took note of the would-be rice rockets that Dom and Vince were driving, and that amused him more than the thought probably should. All he could do now was take a deep breath and go inside to Carter’s little interrogation and wouldn’t that be fun?

 

He didn’t give a shit. Dom was in the past and it was Carter’s ring on his finger. And if Carter threw a shit fit. Well, screw him; Brian would have a headache for the next month. He was more than happy to withhold sex to get an apology - _it made the make-up sex epic._

* * *

 

 

Dom was driving fast and loose on the highway - he knew Vince was trailing. The other racers would be on their tales soon enough. He hated the race rockets but they did have a smaller width that he could squeeze through the two oil tankers.

He heard Vince snickering as he slipped his car through the gap. It was tighter for Vince the tankers were getting nervous so they were starting to weave, but he made it safely through before they closed up ranks.

 

The third car did not - what it made was a spectacular explosion. Vince came through the radio, “Think the pigs will notice?”

 

“Who gives a fuck? We need the package and that is the end of it. They stuck to reasonable stunts to play a game of one upmanship along the highway. It left Dom laughing when Vince had to scramble to make the exit of the highway.

 

They raced along the impound lot searching for the Red Ferrari. They saw it on the final row in the far corner. Awkward as the goddamn owner, Dom thought.  Vince looked in it, and saw the package, “How do we get it?”

 

Dom rolled his eyes; really the solution was elegantly simple. In such a way that Vince should have adored it - he broke the glass.

 

Just as they grabbed the package they heard the alarms, and then they saw Markham and Dom lost his cool, “Are you fucking kidding me? Get out of here!”

  
“You’re running!” Markham screamed incensed.

 

Dom sneered, “It was a job interview but you can help. Keep them busy why we go and give the victors to the spoils.”

  
He would have loved to see the face of the drivers running into the cops but that really wasn’t his problem. They’d got what they’d come for and now they were racing back to Verone’s – obeying a few of the speed laws in Miami.

 

* * *

 

 

Verone had never been one to avoid a problem. In fact he was more likely to press where it hurt to see what damage he could cause. He’d seen the racers and got the usual shit from the locals who all hated Brian with a passion. Brian was _the bullet_ and had more talent driving in his pinkie than they did in their entire body.

 

The interesting bit had been Brian’s reaction to the out-of-towners. There had been more pent up tension in one word than Carter could ever recall from Brian - ever. This had him worried and it hadn’t taken him long to put two and two together. He had come face to face with the man who Brian had given up his career for. He was exactly like Brian had said but what had pissed him off was the way Toretto had looked at Brian.

 

He had no claim on Brian. He had clearly missed the bit where Brian was _married_. He was too late and had not seen what was right in front of his fucking face. It was too late to try anything now. Verone looked after his things fastidiously and would kill anyone who got close. That was just his way.  He sat on his plush sofa watching the carnage of the little race interview unfold.

 

Brian came in and sat himself down on the sofa curling his feet with Carter. He looked up into Carter’s questioning eyes and lost his patience, “What?”

 

“So that is the guy you gave your life up for ...” He observed, showing with his tone that he was unimpressed with what he’d seen.

 

Brian got up from the sofa - if Carter was going to be a bastard then he wasn’t going to make it easy on him. “I made a choice Carter. It led me to you.”

 

Verone smirked, “So you did. Still a guy wonders.”

 

Brian settled in his lap, kissing him, pressing right into him, letting his hands ghost over every hot-spot. “A guy can wonder but I don’t wander. It’s not my style.” He said as he broke off the kiss to breathe.

 

Verone could agree and in truth he knew it was jealousy. Still Brian knew he was a jealous bastard and had married him anyway.  “I know Bri’ just he looked at you like you were dinner.”

Brian snorted and rolled up onto his knees so he was facing Carter, “You’re a jealous prick but you’re mine.”  
  
Possession worked both ways, and Brian was more than happy to remind him. The drive back would take at least ten minutes and as they had discovered they could do a lot to each other in ten minutes.

 

Brian wanted something so grinning he slinked to his knees. It really was a sure fire way to get Verone interested and sure enough his erection tented his trousers.

 

Brian unzipped him, smirking, “You seem hot and bothered. Let me help you with that?”

 

Carter settled back into the couch enjoying the view. These jeans were fast becoming his favourite as he watched Brian bend forward, perfect view of his ass in the painted on jeans.  Brian didn’t bother to tease; he nibbled on his head before swallowing him down.   It wasn’t classy but Verone would rate his husband’s lack of gag reflex in his top favourite things.

 

Brian looked up smirking, obscenely as he took him deeper. Carter bucked up unable not to thrust as he was engulfed in the tight white heat.

 

Brian the fucker just stopped, leaving him down his throat. The smirk was a challenge and an invitation in one. Carter was not a stupid man; he took what was offered.

 

He didn’t fuck his mouth brutally; he offered him his weeping erection slowly, guiding it in and out of his mouth - Almost too slow. He wanted Brian to be just as out of his mind as he was. So still smirking he started humming once again, and Carter lost any and all hopes of coherency – coming seconds later.

 

He pulled Brian up and palmed his own erections through his clothes. Brian was a little too desperate to complain that he came in his clothes. Verone smiled inwardly knowing that when the endorphins cleared he would have to deal with a bitchy Brian.

 _Summertime_ really was becoming a favourite song of the couple. However Brian scowled, “Bastard now I’ve got to change my clothes.”

 

Verone smirked, “Well you will want to look your best for your _friends_.”

 

Brian shook his head at the deviousness of his hubby. He had in one go managed to put a few more hickies on him, and make him sound husky. As he didn’t smoke there would be no reason to guess why he sounded so hoarse.

 

Brian knew that Dom was here at the FBI’s behest. He had plans but he didn’t want to see Dom die so the only chance he had was coming up with a plan that would pull the wool over the FBI’s eyes, oh and keep Carter so sexually satisfied that he forgot about Dom.

  
_It was a tough job but someone had to do it._


	5. By the poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys all sit by the pool but is all well with the world?

  
Vince pulled onto the drive and really given its length it should be classified as a road.  He saw that Carter was there to greet them along with the buster. Although Vince could see that the buster had changed into white slacks and an open white shirt.  Seeing him standing there right by Carter; Vince just knew that Dom was going to struggle to keep his temper.  He alos got the sinking feeling that the relationship between the buster and Verone wasn’t like Markham implied. They stood and there was an air of intimacy that vibrated around them - the type you saw in loving couples.

 

Still Vince knew they were doing a job, and so they got out and Dom thrust the package into Carter’s hand. The man seemed unimpressed and handed it over to Brian. He kissed his cheek, “Put them by the pool _Corazon_ ,”

Brian nodded and was chagrined to see Roberto and Enrique waiting in the shadows. He’d proven time and time again that he didn’t need attack dogs and was more than capable of handling himself - so despite him proving that he was Carter’s. He could see that Carter still wasn’t sure the paranoid bastard. He squashed his anger down for now and just said, “Follow me boys.” It was amazing how times changed.

 

Boys, ridiculous statement maybe, but he didn’t look back, they were obviously doing a job and Brian couldn’t help but inwardly smile. They were getting to work a mile in his shoes and that would be good for them. It would certainly make them understand him a lot more; too bad they picked such a dangerous operation though to whet their appetite.

 

He heard Vince’s disbelief, “Quit checking out the buster’s ass.”

  
“I’m not checking out his ass!” The flat out denial, was lightening quick, but at the same time - it wasn’t very convincing.

 

Brian shouldn’t do it but he couldn’t help it; he put an extra sway in his hips. It was pouring fuel on the fire, but he’d never been too worried about getting burned. He saw that Raisa had put out a lovely spread by the pool and gestured for the males to sit on the opposite side. He and Carter had the best jealous sex / make-up sex around.

 

He sat opposite a silent Dom and watched as Vince built up a nice head of steam, “Sure are comfy here.” Vince observed.

 

There was a question there but Vince didn’t have the balls to say it. Brian though wasn’t ready to forget, “It beats prison.”

 

Vince wasn’t so sure, “But too sleep in his bed.”

 

Brian ate a strawberry in an almost obscene way, “I do everything well and Carter appreciates that.”

 

Dom was quick enough at seeing what was going on. In his mind the guards were not there as protection but to keep him there. Brian wasn’t as free as he would like people to believe. It raised the stakes. He would have sent Verone down anyway but he owed the buster.

 

Any further comments were stopped by the man in question appearing. Gone was the buster, and suddenly the devoted husband appeared.  It was a sad reminder at just what Brian’s life was like. It was quite sobering to be in his shoes. the only trouble was that Dom didn’t understand that for the first time in a long while Brian was just himself. He watched as Verone and Brian engaged in what may as well have been eye fucking.

 

“So what are we driving?” Dom asked.  
  
Verone smiled charmingly, “I like that ... no messing about. I’ve always appreciated straight talking haven’t I Brian?”

 

Brian smirked, “You married me. Shall I?”

 

Verone handed off the package, “Right so I need something moved. I’m buying you a window.”

 

Dom was determined, “A driver knows what is in his boot.”

 

Verone cut him off, “For a 100 G each you’ll transport the product to the Keys and you’ll be grateful.”

 

Vince though was focussing on the items in Brian’s hand, “We did all that for a lighter and Cigar.”

 

Brian snorted as Verone looked the perfect picture of contempt, “No you did that for the chance to drive for me. That was my lot, and I don’t the cops take what is _mine_.”

Vince prayed to Allah, Moses, God and anyone else that was listening that Dom would not start anything. He was clearly being provoked but Carter was too dangerous - he set fires not to destroy but to see how they harmed, and would then learn how to do it better.

 

Dom sighed, “I want more details.”

 

Verone pulled Brian to his feet, and said, “Follow me, the flies are too noisy.”

 

Brian smirked, he loved the way Carter would casually piss off the surveillance teams. It was the little things that amused him. After all he didn’t lack for anything these days.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Carter was having none of it. Brian was his and he was not going to have some jumped up little street racer from LA take what belonged to him. They didn’t usually walk like they currently did, side by side, with their hand on the others arse.

 

Brian hadn't reacted; he gave no indication of any feelings but that was the thing. LA had been messy and full of feelings - the fact he wasn't reacting at all meant he was hiding something; the only question that remained was whether it was to himself; or him. Carter didn't like either option much.

 

He would bait the hook. Toretto was good and would get the product moved - he just would not have a chance to spend his rewards. Roberto and Enrique would see to that.

 

He looked over the sea and made a decision, businessman smile fixed firmly in place. "Why not come to the Pearl tonight? We can go over details. It will be fun, won't it?”

He pulled him close using the hand on Brian's ass.

 

If he smirked seeing the fire light in the eyes of the Street King well that was between him and Toretto. He felt Brian stiffen next to him slightly and knew he'd be made to pay. He wasn't too worried. Brian's fire was always fun and he never minded playing with fire.

 

Dom looked at Brian and he saw how he stiffened in Verone's embrace and that just set the writing on the wall. If he got even half the chance he'd take Verone out.

 

To Verone though he just smiled, "We'll see you at the Pearl, say midnight?"

 

Verone smiled, and sharks would have gotten out of his way, "Sounds great."

 

They stood stock still arm in arm as Vince and Dom left to go and report back to the Feds.

 

Brian watched Dom leave and his temper, which he’d kept on a tight leash flared. He tore out of Carter’s embrace angry that he had to say anything, "Fuck you Carter. Why not just whip them out and measure?"

 

Carter's eyes were hard, "Do I need a reason?"

 

Brian's eyes were so cold he could form glaciers; he shoved his hand up to eye view.  The light reflected off the platinum, "I married you and I don't cheat."

 

He stormed off, "Don't follow me!"

 

He got back to their bedroom and collapsed against the door sinking to the floor. He'd give himself 60 seconds to have a mini break down and then he’d start saving all their asses. He might be mad with Carter but when the dust settled he wanted him and Carter still alive and out of the FBI’s hands. He supposed that since he’d kept Dom and Vince alive - he should stop Carter from killing them. Honestly he loved his husband, but his anger and jealousy issues could put the ‘Hulk’ to shame. The real scary part was that when inclined he could wreak more havoc than Hulk too.

 

_A plan crystalized in his mind; it was crazy.  For his to plan to work, it would be the trick of the century. Too bad they’d all have their parts to play and his wouldn’t be revealed to the end_

  
  


\------------------------------

  
Authors Note:  Okay so sadly the regular updates won’t be possible as my teaching terms starts again tommorow.  Keep the comments coming, as I adore them, thoughts and ideas are more than welcome. Look for the next update next weekend.


	6. Of Pearls and Diamonds

 

The day after found all the central players exactly where they promised they would be at the Pearl. The Pearl was clearly the hippest club in Miami and evidence was everywhere that Dom and Vince looked. It was a very exclusive patron list and the only three ways you could get in are; if you are rich; if you are pretty; or if you are there by invitation by the Mr Verones’. As Dom and Vince were the last of the three despite their less than fantastic clubbing clothes they were let in.

 

Verone, who had watched them from his little cordoned off area in the VIP section was delighted. He could tell that despite their best efforts to look casual and unaffected the gruff one, Vince, was at the very least looking rather annoyed and uncomfortable. Good. Verone was a study of behaviour and always studied his opponents so that he could exploit any potential weaknesses in the future – when it suited him. As it happened with this pair of men it suited him just fine.  

 

Dom was looking at appreciating the beauty that was on more than ample view. It was hard not to stare but tellingly, Vince he was usually one of the more lecherous among the team said or looked nowhere.

 

Vince shrugged looking more than a little sheepish. “Mia would cook my entrails.”

 

Dom was not sure how to handle such a statement. On the one hand that meant his little sister was dating, but on the other hand he knew Vince and it seemed he was smart currently working in Vince’s favour. It also allowed him the benefit of not thinking about his own love life.

 

Dom just bowed to the crazy that was his life at the moment, “it goes without saying you break her heart … I’ll make you into engine parts

 

Vince nodded and tried not to gulp – he frowned seeing him lose Dom’s interest. Would he get lucky and see that a clubber and had caught his best friend's eye?

 

He wanted to groan because he just wasn’t that lucky.  The person that was catching everyone’s eye was the buster. Although that wasn’t fair – this was not the buster. The man walking towards him was far surer of himself. He was wearing black jeans that looked like they were painted on but credit to Brian he pulled them off. He’d teamed it with a black shirt with only one button done up in the middle.  It painted an alluring picture of what was hidden beneath. As he came up to him Vince could see the women staring,, but then again more than a few men – ones he was sure who were profoundly heterosexual but would have seen then same thing. It just made him uncomfortable and he vowed that he would get this job done and be home to Mia.

 

Brian knew that he looked good, and he also knew that no one was stupid enough to touch him, as it would lead them earning Carter’s wrath. It was funny in a way as people began to learn that he was in fact the more dangerous of the two. You see if you angered Carter then he may hurt or kill you. Physical pain but Brian, Brian worked at actively ruining you in the way that hurt you most and that was more psychological.

 

Dom sucked in a breath seeing the buster and damn he was a sight to behold. However as he got closer he saw the littered hickies across his collarbone. He saw more than a few glimpses thanks to the all but open shirt. Some things never changed and it was clear that Brian was still a cheeky shit. And before he knew it Brian was in front of them with a wide grin, “Hey guys glad you could make it.   You need anything?”

 

Vince snorted, “So you’re his beck and call boy?”

 

Brian seemed to find something funny, given his half smirk, which should not have been attractive as it was, “I’m not Julia Roberts. Still I’m a nice guy so let’s go the bar and get you Coronas.”

 

Whilst the trio had moved to the bar, they had lost none of the tension.  Dom finally unable to stand the silence broke it with a question, “Was he really the only way?”

 

Brian drank his whiskey, which was a timely reminder that yet again the butser had changed. Dom could see though that he was giving the question the appropriate level of thought.

 

Brian shrugged, “Yes he was. You left me at the side of the road.”

 

Dom flinched as Brian’s tone changed, and it was downright icy towards the end of his telling speech. It didn’t take a genius to hear the, _“you left me to rot.”_

 

Even Vince, who was never the buster's biggest fan, had flinched. None of them had thought about what Brian had done for them, and really it was a dick move on their part.

 

Any chance for regrets or saying sorry was stopped by a patron tapping Brian on the shoulder. He turned around and they both watched as Brian’s face changed into a warm smile, “Hey.”

 

She had a sultry smile, “Dance with me snowman.”

 

Brian held out his hand, “Always Rosario.”

 

Dom and Vince watched as he laced hands with the gorgeous model _Rosario, a_ nd then watched in disbelief as they set the dance floor alight. If they didn’t know that Brian was married to Verone they’d think that they were married. 

 

Vince couldn’t help it, “Did you know he could?”

 

“Nope.” Vince wouldn’t get eye contact; Dom was too busy staring at Brian’s ass.

 

Brian loved dancing with Rosario; she was gorgeous and indulged his love of dancing. Whenever they danced Verone loved it because he got to watch the lust they inspired in others and would usually take him home and screw him through the mattress.  Rosario was a guy’s wet dream and Brian’s favourite part was the fact that she was happily married to another woman. It was what made her perfect as a dance partner as they could have fun and Carter wouldn’t get too jealous.

 

Vince had seen Carter Verone watching Dom - watch his husband, and knew that nothing good could come of this. He did add, “He’s married to a psycho.”

 

“I hear you.” Dom replied distractedly, but he didn’t stop staring.

 

Any more staring was thankfully cut short by a waitress explaining, “Mr Verone is ready to see you now.”

 

They walked over to the private area, and Vince said, “Into the frying pan.”

 

_They had no idea._

 

They looked around the opulent area, and saw the two expensive couches were placed. Verone’s was placed so that he could survey the dance floor, rather like a king surveying his subjects. Verone had stood up to meet them and shook their hands, “Welcome.”

 

Any further conversation was interrupted by the crescendo of the samba on the dance floor. Verone stepped behind him, “He’s stunning isn’t he, a regular diamond in the rough?”

 

Dom turned to face Verone never breaking the stare, “Yeah he is but he’s married and I don’t step on toes.” It wasn’t true - if Brian was being coerced then he’d yank him out quicker than he could blink. Fuck the FBI, and fuck the horse that Verone rode in on. He hated that he had to play politics when all he wanted to do was read the note that Brian had put in his pocket at the bar.

 

Verone stares a little longer, just long enough to make Vince uncomfortable, “You got balls Toretto. I’ll give you that,”

 

Brian, who had casually stepped over the rope and the guards hadn’t even blinked at him. He walked over pecked Carter on the lips before sprawling on the couch. He shouldn’t be graceful doing even that but he pulled it off.

 

Carter was still standing and had a manic edge almost, “You know it’s good to get to know each other.  Like I want to know why you set my man’s car on fire.”

Vince wanted to pout, Dom had been the one staring at Brian and yet he was the one getting a hard time.

 

Brian was the one who said, “He has a temper issue.”

Vince shrugged and added for good measure, “I don’t much like authority,”

 

Brian snorted and Carter seemed to like the answer, which was a good thing. Verone smiled, not that it reassured many people, “You know that is one thing that we have in common; I hate rats and cops.”  A wry smile crossed his features, "Then again, I married an ex-cop. Come on lets go for a walk."

 

Brian, who had wanted to stay there whined, "I just got here."

 

"And now we're moving _Corazon_." Carter said, as if that was all the explanation needed. Dom saw though that as far as Brian was concerned that was all that needed to be said. He accepted Carter’s hand up and they walked out of a back entrance and walked further into the club. He shared a look with Vince but they saw no other option but to follow.

 

As they followed the guards, Dom and Vince couldn’t help but feel hemmed in. which gave an almost claustrophobic feeling to the atmposphere. They saw Carter and Brian veer off into another room and figured they should follow.  They would have been blind to miss the metal bucket, blowtorch and towel on the side table.

 

Vince a little freaked, justifiably asked, “What is going on?”

 

Carter who was more focussed on handing Brian a drink, “Oh we’re about to have fun. _Corazon_.”

 

Brian accepted the glass and sat by the bar, wondering just what his husband was up to. He hated when Carter pulled these stunts. Carter was leading this show so he sat back and watched.

 

Verone just said, “Sit.”

 

Dom and Vince hated doing what they were told but figured you should do what the psycho with the blowtorch in his hand says. Verone smirked, “Love is great and when we find it. We should keep hold of it ... Yet the more powerful force is lust. Five minutes and a woman can have a man eating out of the palm of her hand.”

 

Dom and Vince watched as the man was practically led by his dick, and as he was being led to Verone it would lead to nothing good. He should have thought long and hard about cheating tonight, the lazy guy freaked seeing Verone.

 

Verone grinned, “Boys meet Detective Whitworth one of Miami’s finest.”

 

The detective froze and paled when the blonde left with nary a backward glance with a casual dismissal from Brian.

 

“You’ve been on my payroll for a long time.” Verone said and Dom and Vince heard the danger in his voice alone. They also noted that the guards who’d been hovering over them had moved towards the table.

 

The detective seemed to know what this was about even if Verone hadn’t said. He all but pleaded to Verone, “I told Brian it couldn’t be done. He knows what it’s like.”

 

Verone nodded, accept he didn’t agree and now it was time for his style of negotiations, “Get him.”

 

Dom and Vince watched as the three of them, Verone and his guards, wrestled the detective to the table and watched, freaking out once they saw the rat. Although they supposed it could have been worse, they could have been on the table.

 

They listened as Verone calmly explained what would happen. Dom listened as the detective tried to bargain for his release. It didn’t help the rat was in the bucket on his stomach and was screaming as the bucket warmed up thanks to the blow torch in Carter’s hand.

 

Dom was watching Brian through this; he wanted to see his reaction. It was weird Brian was clearly not too happy but he wouldn’t act against Verone. Dom wasn’t to know that Brian had been given the first chance but when that hadn’t worked it was Verone’s turn.

 

The guy was still screaming and Verone was disgusted, “Bri get over here and stop him screaming.”

 

Dom watched as Brian did as he was told. He really had no clue what to make of this - this wasn’t the Brian he knew. He could accept that and listened as Verone explained what he needed from the dirty detective.

  
“You’re the one running surveillance on all my properties; I want a 15 minute window.”

The rat had gone quiet, which was the worse sign, “Okay, okay, you’ll get your window.”

 

Verone let up, but didn’t drop the blow torch. He stepped up right into the dirty cop's face, “You lie to me, and me, and my rat visit your wife, son and daughter.”

 

He was allowed to get up, “I understand.”

He scurried out and then Verone turned his attention back to Dom and Vince, “You enjoy the show?”

 

Dom neutral as he could manage replied, “It was enlightening.”

 

Verone sneered, “It was a preview. Screw me and that will be you. Now be at the Sideview cafe tomorrow at 6 and be ready to drive.”

They stood up wanting to get away from Verone. “We’ll be there.”

“Good enjoy the club on the house we’re leaving.” Verone said and the guys sensibly took that as the dismissal that it was.

 

Brian was happy to leave with Carter as he just wanted to go home and felt himself get slammed against the wall. Verone aggressively bit his lip and Carter’s tongue invaded his mouth. Brian was no stranger to aggressive sex but this was different. He broke apart wanting to know what was wrong, “What’s wrong?”

 

He watched as Carter took a deep breath, “You're mine. You let another man touch you and I’ll kill them.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “You say the sweetest things. Now, I know who I married so unless you’re too busy being a caveman. I want you to take me home and fuck me through the mattress.”

 

It was not the healthiest response but tonight he wanted to lose himself in Carter.

 

 

As Carter did exactly what Brian suggested Dom and Vince were being debriefed in the safe house.  Vince sat in his chair as Dom explained the state of affairs to Markham. “You’ve let a psycho take control of the Miami PD.”

 

Markham sneered, “What are you going on about?”

 

Vince rolled his eyes, "Verone threatened his way into a window of opportunity."

 

Dunn eager, "We should take them down, they know the face of the dirty cop."

 

Both Dom and Markham gave him, an ‘you're an idiot look’. “Yeah and we’ll lose our shot at Verone. What about O’Conner?”

 

Markham really hoped that Toretto could turn his head or at the very least play on old feelings.

 

Vince was the one to show his derision, "Yeah O'Conner is just fine where he is. And he didn't look too unhappy to me."

 

Dom agreed. "Yeah I have no idea what you hoped, that ship has sailed, but he is trying to keep us alive."

 

Markham was curious by that statement, "What do you mean?"

 

Dom showed him one of the two pieces of paper that Brian had slipped him, “Carter is going to kill you. Don’t turn your back on the guards.”

 

Dom and Vince got to understand where they stood in Markham’s priorities with his next statement.  Markham sneered, “Verone will be arrested tomorrow, if you’re too stupid to live tomorrow then you aren’t very good criminals.”

 

Dom looked incredulously at the agent and felt the piece of paper burning a hole in his pocket.

 

_He had no clue, who or what side Brian was now playing on, but it looked like he was putting his trust in the buster's hands one last time._

 

 

 

 


	7. Of sneaky plans and letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Mswriter and Casey_wolfe for looking over the chapter any remaining mistakes are mine alone!

Carter knew better than anyone that Brian was not the type to put up with bullshit. He could also be a devious little shit when he put his considerable mind to it. It was one of his more attractive qualities; at least to Carter. They were driving home and Brian was clearly not in the mood, an indication just how bad his mood was to Carter.

 

As he pulled up to the stop sign he felt a hand creep up his leg. Brian wasn't doing anything overtly sexual yet, just stroking concentric circles at the top of his leg. It was enough to speed up his arousal.

 

"Now, now Corazon we don't want us to crash."

 

Brian smirked, "Don't know what you mean babe."

 

Carter would have groaned knowing exactly what mood Brian was in, but whilst he would be frustrated and made to pay for his doubts - in the end they'd both win.  He groaned as Brian just touched his already straining erection, "Corazon no more."

 

Really, he should have known better. Brian unzipped his trousers. This could get dangerous - more by luck than judgement they made it back to the mansion. Verone slammed the break on and pulled Brian into him. Brian went willingly, kissing him back with equal force - this was a battle for dominance. Brian pulled away, "I'll lock up. You go and get the bed ready."

 

Verone frowned but managed to walk up the stairs with his usual confidence, even with a raging hard on.   He opened the door to their room and smirked, as he casually stripped out of his clothes.   He slid the silk comforter down and lay in the middle of the bed. He wasn't shy and had nothing to be ashamed of so he kept himself on edge, stroking his dick.

 

He heard the hitch in Brian's throat as he stepped inside the bedroom. "Shall I just go?"

 

Carter growled, "No get over here."

 

Brian snickered, "Yeah not tonight. You said I didn't love you."

 

Verone groaned, "I'm sorry." That right there was a big way you could see that Verone loved him - Carter didn't apologise to anyone. "Get over here."

 

Brian casually stripped, popping open the button and dropping his slacks. Verone loved how despite his time in Miami he still had his icy blonde look. Once naked he crawled on top of Carter, all sinewy movements and stretched muscles - looking like a predator. Carter shivered in a good way, “Don't tease."

 

Brian kissed and nipped his jaw, chuckling, low and filthy, his voice positively dripped sex, "Oh babe I haven't even begun."

 

His tongue teased and traced all the muscles over Carter’s defined abs. He could only hiss and whimper although he would deny it as Brian went to town.  Brian’s talented tongue dipped into his belly button, and simulated what Carter wanted to do to Brian. Brian pulled away with a wicked smirk, and crawled back up, he tempted Carter into the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip.

 

Carter felt the minute that Brian let him gain a sliver of control and he pushed his luck. His tongue invaded Brian’s mouth and he grinned into the kiss hearing Brian’s whimper. However Brian had kept his position on top and used it to press Carter back down into the bed.  Carter growled but Brian ignored him in favour of suckling on the head of his dick. Carter’s growl morphed into a groan as Brian settled between his legs to play.

 

At the moment Brian was content to lick, he was subjecting Carter to kitten licks over all the areas that fascinated him; the weeping head; the dark vein and even his heavy balls.  He could wait this game out and wouldn’t do what Carter wanted until he begged for it.

 

He heard the groan, “Stop screwing around. Suck me!”

 

Brian smirked and started to swirl his tongue around. He was moaning louder than any whore and having fun whilst he was at it. Carter’s dick was tastier than any lolly; he saw Verone throw his head back against the pillow.  He was almost at the point where he was ready to beg, Brian stepped it up a notch. He slipped his tongue into the slit and Carter panted, “Suck me, want your mouth on me.”

 

Brian was gracious enough not to brag; it would be crass really. He swallowed him down from root to tip, and hollowed his cheeks.

 

Carter panted and tried not the thrust, and nearly laughed at Brian’s disgruntled expression. Any restraint was lost when Brian started humming _summertime_ once again. He thrust up and sort to reach his climax and just as he was about to fall over the edge - Brian pulled off wiping his mouth.

 

Verone wondered what he’d do next, Brian sat up so that he was hovering over his erection and he let out slid through the crease. It was ramping up his arousal but not enough friction to let him come; besides he wanted to that in Brian.

 

“I want in you.”

 

Brian handed over the lube, “Then do something about it.”

 

Verone hated that while he was feeling wild; his husband was cool and calm - at least on the outside. He wanted Brian to feel everything that he was, he slicked up two fingers.  As Brian and he had fun, he thrust forward both fingers.

 

Brian groaned, loving just a hint of pain with his sex. He thrust easily onto the two fingers and panted just right when Carter started to stretch the two fingers, he may want to fuck Brian but he didn’t want to hurt him. However Brian wasn’t ready yet to surrender control - oh he loved bottoming, but that didn't mean he couldn’t top from the bottom.  He nibbled on Carter’s ear, and panted out, “I want to ride you.”

 

It was the right thing to say as Carter reluctantly withdrew his fingers and lay flat on the bed. With the image Brian had given him he’d be crazy not to let this play out. Brian sat astride him and grabbed his leaking erection so that he could guide it into his slicked hole. He took it slowly savouring as it stretched around his inner muscle. The mirror that had been installed for their own perverted purposes let Carter see, as Brian sank onto his erection. It was perfect. Hot, sexy and Brian set a leisurely pace.  Once Brian had bottomed out, he dropped down to trade leisurely kisses.

 

Carter groaned as Brian started to rock slowly. He tried to keep his eyes open to see the look of sheer lust and love on Brian’s face. He was gorgeous any time of the day, but in the here and now, where his face was unguarded and uninhibited - he was never more stunning and this was only a side he got to see. Fuck Toretto, and anyone else who got ideas above their station; Brian was his and he had the ring to prove it. He wanted more, so goaded, “Come on, ride me like you mean it.”

Carter wasn’t worried he wanted what was coming, Brian smirked and pulled right up - only the tip was inside. He waited for just that extra second, teasing all the way - Then dropped straight down.

 

Brian was riding him ruthlessly and as he all but fell down, his muscles were fluttering and causing Carter to groan. Brian loved that sound and would do more than just this to hear that sound.  He sped up, and Carter lost it.

 

Carter wanted them to come together so he thrust up and tagged Brian’s prostate. He heard the gasp and like any good businessman - he hit that spot ruthlessly seizing his advantage. “Close, come with me.”

Brian couldn’t have resisted if he wanted to - he came all over Carter’s stomach and felt as Carter painted his insides. He slumped on Carter all loose and satisfied. “Now  do you believe that you’re the only one you fucker.”

 

It wasn’t the traditional romantic line delivered straight after mind blowing sex but it worked for them.

 

Carter chuckled, “Yeah Corazon but Toretto rubs me up the wrong way. He looks at you like he has a claim on you.”

 

Brian was moving, nestling to find his favoured spot in the crook of Carter’s shoulder. He was falling asleep but still said, “Yeah well you got there first.” Even as he fought sleep Brian made sure to lace their ringed fingers together to reinforce his point.

 

Verone pressed a kiss to his head, “I know Corazon ... you drive me crazy.”

 

Brian sighed, “Well in the morning you’re gonna listen to the plan I have in place, it will save all of us. And don’t kill Dom and Vince. They are family Carter.”

 

Verone could see this was important to Brian, and weighed up his satisfaction of knowing that the pair was indeed dead, over Brian withholding sex forever. Maybe it was he was a little sex stupid as Brian had all but ridden his brains out of his head but he said, “Okay but I reserve the right to make changes.”

 

Brian snuggled in, “Kay, just we have to go see your mother.” And with that - he fell asleep.

 

_What? He and his mother worked best because she was in Argentina and he was in Miami. If this didn’t show how much he loved Brian then he didn’t know what would._

 

\------------------------------------------

 

 

Dom said goodnight to Vince, and his best friend had gone to bed muttering about crazy ass busters. Dom hadn't shared the second letter it was just for him and him alone. He lay on the bed and was quietly rocked by the sea, but the letter did nothing but soothe him. If anything he just felt sad as Brian laid out a few home truths.

 

_Dear Dom (John was what he thought it should read)_

 

_You may have not known it - in LA you had me. I would have done anything for you. Hell I did, I gave up everything so you could stay out of jail. I don't regret a moment of it but Dom, in LA you also lost me. You left me at the side of the road and I had to pick up the pieces. You may hate it but Carter was the one who helped to put the pieces together. The FBI is gonna screw you over but listen to me. Follow the plan and we may just all get our happy ending._

 

_Brian Verone_

 

It had been harsh maybe for Brian to sign it that way, but it made the point very well.

 

Dom wasn't so sure that they'd all get their happy ending as Brian was married to another man but he'd make do and mend. Oh, and he'd watch - if Verone screwed up he'd be there. It was a fool’s hope but one that was needed as it was born out of desperation.

 

The morning light filtered through the boat and he knew it was time to wake up.  He saw no other option Verone had demanded that they be at the cafe by six so they would be. Now he had the unenviable task of waking his best friend up, which was always a herculean task.

 

In another life Brian, might have panicked and run to warn them, but Brian was too cool and knew how to get what he wanted from Carter. He had exhausted him last night and explained his plan to Carter.

 

Carter had been exasperated but could only bow to the sneakiness of his husband. Plus while it didn’t have his dramatic flair - it had an elegance that would leave the cops perplexed; the drivers flying in the wind and them on a boat in Argentina.

 

_Carter could handle anything, even his mother as long as he had Brian at his side._

 

 


	8. True Faces

Chapters - True faces

 

 

Dom put the letter to the back of his mind. If he was going to get through this whole little fiasco then he had plans to put into place.  Well more like make sure Tej was ready to enact the plan. It was amazing, time consuming and had so many chess pieces involved that he personally felt it had been developed by a master strategist.  It seemed that Brian had let everyone underestimate him; the people in LA included.   It burned a little to know that Verone had cracked the shell so quickly where even Dom had struggled.  It wasn’t that inconceivable really - after all Verone’s fire was the perfect medium to help melt Brian’s ice defences.

 

Dom woke up and took delight in rousing Vince. He started with a shout, more like a bellow. And when that failed, he switched tactics, “Get your lazy ass up out of bed or I’ll tell Mia that you slept with the agent.” He said flatly.

 

“What?” Vince wasn’t fully awake yet, however was awake enough to recognise the potential threat there it seemed. Dom was more than aware that Mia would happily cut off Vince’s balls if he ever tried to screw her over by cheating. She had said as much on several occasions much to Dom’s amusement. It had made him feel a little more comfortable at the idea of them being in a relationship - he was still getting his head around the idea of marriage.

 

Dom rolled his eyes, “Get the fuck up before I get water.”  
  
“What why?”  Still too asleep to remember that small thing he had to do today.  You know like fool the FBI and other alphabet companies, whilst not angering the local crime lord whose employ they were currently in. A feat that was more difficult for Dom than Vince, but only because he was dealing with an unrequited lust for the crime lord's husband. Vince had an absent thought about whether it was their fault that Brian had slipped so spectacularly to the dark side.

 

He didn’t understand that Brian didn’t need any tempting, there were no good intentions leading him astray or even cookies to tempt him to the dark side - just Carter. Love was a crazy emotion and made even the most rational people do insane things. And considering Brian had never been very sane to begin with then it was no wonder that he’d fallen in with Verone. 

 

And Dom knew this plan was more than just a little irrational - it was just plain crazy and the most elaborate trap ever created. It just went to show that while some things had changed the buster was still as crazy as ever - just getting crazier in his old age. Dom wasn’t to know that more than a few former superiors of Brian had stated that they feared the day; Brian decided that the side of the law wasn’t for him. The reason why, was probably for his ability to pull off stunts like what would be unfolding today.

 

“Oh yeah we gotta go to the garage.” Vince said like it was any other day.

 

“Yep.”

 

When they arrived at the garage he looked at the cars that Tej and Jimmy were working on, “What the hell man, they are not the cars.”  
  
Tej grinned, “They will be, you see what is going to go down is this.”

 

Dom and Vince listened first in disbelief and then shock and awe at what was going to go down. Oh they’d do this for free; it was going to be fun.

 

\---------------------------

 

Back at the compound Carter was wondering when Brian was going to awaken. However for now, Carter was enjoying watching his husband sleep, as he was the most unguarded when asleep and looked positively angelic right now. He supposed that was part of the appeal with Brian, he was gorgeous - model pretty and there was an air of innocence, which he knew not to be the whole truth. Brian could be even more devious and ruthless when he needed to be than him.

 

He could no longer contain himself to just watching, he started to kiss up his sun-kissed shoulder. “Wake up Corazon big day.”

 

Brian woke up, but never been one for shyness pulled Carter into a kiss, trading leisurely kisses with his tongue. “Morning.”

 

Carter grinned as he upped the ante, and twisting around so he was flush on top of his husband. “Morning, so why would I spend time with my mother?” He had to ask clearly not amused by this notion.

 

Brian pouted, Carter was currently on top of him and he wanted to know about his mother. Clearly he wasn’t doing this right; impishly he thrust up letting Carter know just how interested he was, “You’re thinking about your mother at a time like this?”

 

Carter bent down taking his nipple between his teeth. Brian hissed as pleasure started to increase, “That’s more like it.”

 

Carter stopped though, “Now Corazon if you want me to continue then you need to tell me your plan. You stop ... I stop.”

 

Brian could work with that - he’d always worked better with incentives. Brian whimpered, a little as Carter tweaked a nipple as he suckled on another.  “Dom and Vince will be finding out that there is a new set of cars. They will take the product and be delivering it to a half-way stage.”

 

Carter started to lick at his weeping head, causing Brian to pant and Carter pulled off.

 

Brian growled, “Don’t fucking stop!”

 

“We had a deal.” Carter gently reminded him.

 

Brian threw his head back in frustration, presenting his neck in temptation. Carter licked the length as a last bit of persuasion, before settling into raising a hickie on his pulse point. Brian took the hint, “The garage they will drive into will make the Feds think they’re trapped.”

 

Carter pulled off his pulse, “But?”

 

Brian snickered, “Good luck picking two cars out of 200.” He panted as Carter started to suck slowly on his dick. “Plus we’ll switch the product with two bags of talc and fake money.  They head in the direction of the airport as Markham has no imagination.”

 

Verone chuckled one of the few things that had amused him greatly these last few weeks. Of course, whilst giving head meant that Brian was moaning and desperately trying to thrust up into Verone’s mouth - not that he let him.

 

He pulled off not to tease but to grab the lube, “Meanwhile?”

 

Brian was thrusting back down onto the finger, “meanwhile ... the real product will be delivered to our boat.”

 

Verone was in awe, it was flashy, complex and had a chance of succeeding. “What about your friends?”

 

Brian was now whimpering, as he was thrusting back onto two fingers. He wanted Carter’s cock not his fingers. Brian opened his eyes, “A package arrived this morning with all the dirt I had gathered on Reyes, Phillipe, Carter and Daniels.”

 

Verone pulled his fingers out and pushed against his entrance, and slid right in, in one thrust. He pulled Brian’s legs around his waist, he wanted to get closer, “You are magnificent.”

 

Brian pulled him down into a kiss, he loved when he was surrounded by Carter in and out. He thrust back into Carter’s grinds, and begged for more.  “So that is the plan. Approve?”

 

Carter smirked up above him, and snapped his hips back onto him, “I approve, of the plan, you, and everything.”

 

Brian just went with it, and rolled his hips, welcoming Carter back in with every thrust. He wanted it all, and now. He knew what Carter wanted and the reappearance of Dom would have not helped. “Please wanna come.”

 

Carter’s hand slipped between them to grip him, “So come for me baby.”

 

Brian did, and like the old cliché - he saw stars.  Carter pulled out reluctantly and picked up the towel he kept by the bed. Brian purred as Carter cleaned him up, “So that is the plan and all we have to do is go to Argentina for a week.”

 

Carter groaned into Brian’s shoulder, “Just coz mama likes you best.”

 

Brain snorted, “She saw that her boy was about to settle down, and you didn’t deal with the adoption speeches.”

 

Carter leaned up and placed soft kisses, “For better or worse dear that was the promise.”

 

Brian grinned, as he got up out of bed, “Well let’s go and get ready for the day.”

 

Carter had rarely seen this side to his lover and what he saw was really hot. Yes he would go and share a shower - he loved the chance to see Brian play the world for a fool. His husband may be blonde but he was far from stupid and he was about to stick it to the authorities - and that was even hotter.

 

_So he had to trust that everything would go to plan  ... if it did then they would be free and clear and cruising around to Argentina soon enough._

 


	9. Race Time

Chapter 9 - Game time

 

Dom waltzed into the centre of the safe house and saw a fretting Markham. He really wanted to be sarcastic and say something, but realised that it was better the devil you know. He was clearly being pressurised for results and being forced to put his trust in the hands of two criminal racers. Dom supposed he could understand why he might be a bit nervous. As Dom looked around though, he noticed that Bilkins was looking rather smug and he tried to be polite, “You’re looking well this morning.”

 

“That I am Mr Toretto, that I am Toretto.” Okay so that was weird Dom thought and he looked to Vince to see if he agreed and got an answering nod.

 

He wasn’t to know that his former buster had left a gift at his door that would have put Father Christmas to shame. It was the type of gift that would earn two former pain in his asses a lot of leeway especially as he was about to get a promotion anyway. And if he missed his guess O’Conner would be taking Verone out of the country at least for a small while anyway as it was the sensible thing to do. Well, he wasn’t in a position to prosecute or chase people around the world - he could let sleeping dogs lie.

 

Markham was getting more and more frustrated and Dom didn’t have to do a thing. He was winding himself up like a corkscrew, “So you don’t know the drop point?”

 

Dom rolled his eyes, “Nope Verone doesn’t trust me. He would rather put a bullet through my eyes.” He said and there wasn’t even a lie in that, as that much had been made clear by Verone himself. He supposed he might take exception himself in that situation.

 

Vince snorted as that much was abundantly clear, “Yeah well you keep looking like you want to fuck his husband. Psychos can be possessive.” The officers just stared slack jawed at both of them and maybe a little in awe of Toretto as none of them would ever consider angering Carter Verone like that.

 

Dom sighed because there was a very sobering thought amongst the flippancy. It just went to show how far gone he was - when Vince was sounding so rational in comparison. 

 

Markham sneered, “What exactly did he say?”

 

Vince looked at him like he was an idiot as there was no rule against it, “Well he said we would be delivering a package to the Keys. His exact words were... _15 minutes, and then you're gonna have every cop in the city after you. Be at the sideview cafe by 6 day after tomorrow ready to drive.”_

 

Markham started to mutter as he paced, “He has to be leaving via the airport.”

 

Dunn shrugged, “It would make the most sense.”

 

Bilkins barely concealed his contempt; he’d learnt from his bout of arrogance. He knew that sometimes when you’re unimaginative - you constrained the number of options you were willing to see. Dangerous at the best of times, but when one of the foes you are up against is an ex-cop with a known track record of being unpredictable - even more so. He was going to sit back and watch the chaos as he knew it sure to be one hell of a show.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

The cars were ready; the people were in place and now it was time for it all to start. Dom and Vince did not rock up to the trailer park quietly - it was kind of difficult with the cars they were driving. Vince snorted as they drove through the narrow lanes of the park to get to the trailer in question.  “You know you cannot tell me that all of these aren’t narcs?”

 

Dom grinned, “Nah the ear pieces and radios give them away.”

Vince looked down at the equalisers in his passenger seat, “Do you have a way to explain the massive hammers?”

 

Dom looked at him through his mirrors and gave a simple, “Nope - you?”

 

“No ... I got nothing. Good job that Carter bullied us into a window.”

 

Vince winced just remembering what he'd been forced to watch. The whole thing hadn’t sat right and reminded him why he was more than happy to go along with Brian’s plan. He may not be the buster and shown that he wasn’t as wholly pure as they were first led to believe, but he did seem to want to see them safe or at least he hoped that was the case.

 

“Yeah I don’t think bullying is the right word.” _Torture maybe_ he added silently.

 

Meanwhile the underling of Detective Whitworth was getting excited and saw a way to earn credit for a major arrest. The radios were going haywire, every single one of Verone’s observed properties had major activity going down, including the compound reporting Verone and his husband on the move.

 

\--------------------------------

 

In the car - Brian was setting the surveillance feed up on the tablet that Tej had set him up with. He grinned at Carter, “An hour and we’ll be on our way.”

Carter smirked at his husband, he’d be glad to get one over the authorities but don’t ask him to be happy at the idea of meeting his mother. He would hope that the mutual appreciation party was still going strong between Brian and his mother.

 

Brian snickered, “Ooops looks like your window didn’t work.”

 

Carter frowned, as he didn’t like being disobeyed. “What? I’ll ruin him.”

  
Brian rolled his eyes well used to Carter’s temper, “Cool it, it wasn’t Whitworth - an underling.”

Seeing the expression of annoyance on Carter’s face Brian thought it was probably a good thing for Whitworth that they would be out of the country for a while.  He spoke into his own radio, “Tej time to get the party started.”

 

“I hear you snowman.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, don’t start quoting song lyrics.” He added and Tej could hear the smirk.

 

“Now don’t you be starting none of that now,” the point-man argued he really did not like the rapper Nelly.  Brian didn’t use it against him too much; just when he could get away with it.  

 

Verone smirked beside him, “I thought you were going to be nice?”

 

Brian grinned, “When I’m good, I’m good; but when I’m bad I’m better.”

 

Verone snickered and pulled him into a leisurely kiss. They were in the back of a Bentley - not the Lincoln navigator the authorities believed them to be in. It hadn’t even been that hard, they’d slid straight from the one car into the other. “So we’re gonna go sailing?”

 

Brian shrugged staying close, “Sure I mean I got you racing ... only fair you show me yachting.”

And it was that type of statement that showed why they worked as a couple. It was give and take the whole way. To alleviate the shouts of concern coming through the radio from Dom and Vince Brian spoke calmly, “Plan B.”

 

Dom frowned, “A garage is not a good exit.”

 

Brian smirked, “Oh Dom I ain’t the buster in Miami … Just listen to what Tej tells you.”

 

\----------------------

 

Over the other side of the city, the guys had been doing their best to avoid the authorities and that had not been easy especially when Dom had had to rip the scrambler from the side of his car.

 

Dom snorted hearing Bri through the radio. It came down to trust and as Brian had done his level best to help him; he could put his trust in his old buster.  He pulled into the massive warehouse and looked in disbelief.  Tej was right there and opening up his door, “Time for you to swap trunks and cars. Vince came to stand by him whistling at all the tyres and chrome - only Brian could come up with something like this.

 

There were five duplicates of the cars they were driving and as Jimmy swapped their plates with the car next to them. Dom watched as the boots lost their cargo apart from the money.  He could see something white in the bags, “What’s that?”

 

Tej grinned, “Well Bri thought the police might like some talc.”

 

Dom deigned to give the point man a fist bump as he’d done good. “Let’s get moving.”  The garage doors rolled up and then wave after wave of car was in a massive melee

 

Back in the control room Bilkins was laughing so hard he thought he might get an asthma attack. Markham had no clue how to respond or even coordinate a response to the melee. He must admit he was impressed and given the information that had been dropped in his lap - he was indulgent.

 

The officer in the air reported, “Agent Markham the cars are splitting in all directions, and cars matching their descriptions have gone in all directions.”

Bilkins heard the sigh,” Get over to tracking the Lincoln, I want to pounce as soon as they get here.”

 

Bilkins rolled his eyes as there was no way that O’Conner would suggest an exit via an airport - too many variables and places for them to get stopped.  The chopper was reporting back, “Your navigator is pulling into the airport and I think you’ve found your cars.”

Markham was positively bubbling, “Brilliant, the racers have the product and now we’ll have the ringleaders.”

 

Bilkins wasn’t so sure; it seemed though the action was all gonna be down at the airport so he’d get a car over there. No point in having rank if you never exercised the authority.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile Markham was waiting in the reeds that covered the embankments at the airport and was gleeful as the Black SUV pulled up to the private plane. .

 

He saw everyone waiting upon his signal and he gave it - They moved in on the black SUV with purpose.  He was relishing the chance to finally put the smug couple behind bars. He didn’t care what would happen to O’Conner as an ex-cop, as he shouldn’t have turned his back on the shield.

 

He opened the door, with SWAT at his back only to be greeted with a doll sticking up his middle finger. He could have sworn that he’d seen it once in a movie not that he could recall which one. Still he did not find it funny - someone was having a very great laugh at his expense.

 

He might not have the players but he did have the product and the money. It wouldn’t earn him a promotion but it would save him getting shit canned at least he hoped. He saw the LEO’s unloading the cars of product. He had a sinking feeling - the sniffer dogs were not reacting at all. There was a whole shed load of white powder but the dogs were not picking it up as an illegal narcotic.

 

He looked at the first bag and in a fit of petulance used his knife to flick it open.  The powder spilled out and he growled - it was fucking baby powder.  “Tell me it is not fake money.”

 

Agent Fuentes shook her head, “Nope there is a 100 G here to ...,” and she paused trying to get her breathing under control. As amusing as she found the note, she doubted that Markham would see it that way, “To cover the expense and distress they caused wanting to slip away for an impromptu second honeymoon.”

 

Vince and Dom were very carefully saying nothing, mainly because they had so many benjamins stashed around their waist that they were afraid about what would happen if they moved. Dom sighed, “Here we go ...”

 

Markham pointed his finger and Dom resisted the urge to break the finger. “You did this!”

 

Dom went on the offensive, “Hell no. We did as we agreed.”  
  
Markham screamed, “I got nothing. I’ll find so many charges you won’t see sky for years.”

 

The two were about to do something stupid as they disliked being cornered but they shouldn’t have worried. Bilkins stepped up, “Actually there is a plane coming to take the boys to the destination of their choice,”

 

They were a little surprised, but they were not stupid enough to query it. Bilkins though was pissed and decided to twist the knife in a little further, “They helped my CI to gather information and he passed it to them before he left the country.”

 

Watching Markham pale was probably the highlight of Dom’s day, as he figured out exactly what Markham was planning. “You have got to be shitting me. I thought he was rogue.”

 

Bilkins smiled, “Worse in love and this was a happy medium for all involved. So this is your official warning ... stay the fuck away from the Verone’s!”

 

* * *

So I can't believe that we are nearly at the end of this story - just the epilogue to go. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and left comments :) You guys all rock and special thanks to Mswriter07 and Casey_Wolfe who read through this and gave me the initial idea :D

 

 


	10. Epilogue: Fun in the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
>  
> 
> So I would like to say a big thank you to Mswriter07 and Casey_Wolfe. If this has been readable then it is down to them and you have Casey_Wolfe to thank for the fic as it was a great idea. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Also a huge thank you; to all those who have read and reviewed or left kudos on this story - you guys rock.

They were on their way to Argentina in his boat.  Carter was more relaxed than he’d been in quite a while and lounging on the deck looking at Brian.  Brian turned over to stare at Carter in the sunlight; he couldn’t help but be grateful for his life. Sure it had its crazy moments but when the paths had led him to Miami and Carter he was grateful.

****

Carter quirked an eyebrow, “What is it corazon?”

****

Brian smiled and crawled over to Carter’s lounger, “Just realizing some things is all.”

****

Carter wondered exactly what, “What is it? You know your friends are safe.”

****

Brian smiled wryly knowing that Carter would never be fast friends with Vince or Dom. “I’m pleased they’re okay but they were not in my thoughts.”

****

“No.” Carter was teasing him and Brian decided to do a bit of teasing of his own. He slid down Carter’s front, kissing a path as he went.

****

With an impish grin, Brian started to kiss down his chest. His tongue paying particular interest to Verone’s belly button. Brian was showing Carter exactly what he wanted him to do as he thrust his tongue in and out. Brian wanted him to snap and lose his famed control.  Brian was an adrenaline seeker and a wild Carter was a ride of a lifetime.

****

Sure enough he heard a growl and was being flipped over. Carter took control of the kiss, as he nipped at Brian’s lower lip. He loved having Brian beneath him, bucking up with bee stung lips. If he wasn’t a jealous bastard he’d suggest modelling. However as far as he was concerned naked Brian was his and his alone. Or it could be that he was too damn aroused to even take Brian’s clothes off.

****

Brian groaned when Carter started to kiss and nip with his teeth down his stomach as Carter used his oiled hands to tease him beneath his board shorts. Brian was reaching up seeking another kiss as he started to buck steadily into the loose fist.  Brian was starting to whine and thrust up harder seeking friction for his desperately hard cock.. Carter kissed him hard causing Brian to overload on the dual sensation of his hands around his cock, and his tongue down in his mouth.

****

Carter reluctantly pulled back to take in oxygen , “Don’t worry Corazon ... I’ll get you there.” He punctuated each part with a ruthless hickey on his collarbone.  
  
Brian whined, “Need more.” He was arching up into the bites as he was a hedonist who loved all the sensations Carter could bring into sex.  
  
Carter chuckled, dark and filthy, sending shivers up Brian’s spine. And then he heard the lube cap tell tale snick and a small whimper escaped.

If they had been a little more aware of their position they would have realised just how close they were to the Argentine port. They could not be bothered to pilot so had employed a crew to do it for them.  As it was the boat docked and Brian and Verone were still languidly entwined and their passions were cooled very quickly.

****

“Ah Carter you do treat me to such delightful treats.” Came the cool voice that could only belong to one person - his mother.

****

There was a quick yelp as Brian had been flung off in Carter’s horror at being caught by his mother. Brian was not amused and was looking very disgruntled. “It’s good to see you Maria.”

  
Carter looked guilty and wondered how it was that his mother had that special skill. You know the one that despite being a grown ass man - he felt like a teen been caught doing something naughty for the first time.

****

Maria Santiago Verone was not a woman to be trifled with and grinned at Brian, “I’m sure . Come we can share stories.”

****

Carter rolled his eyes; he loved his mother but their relationship worked best when they were on different continents.  Still he’d promised Brian that he’d behave and whilst he didn’t remember the vows he knew traditionally it included for better, or worse. The thing about being married though was that his husband could and would cut off sex and that was definitely not a fate to endure - not when your other half was hot as Brian O’Conner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as it seems this is about to become a verse with a prequel, which I will start writing now and a sequel once I've seen Fast 6 on the 17th :P 
> 
> What I wanted to say was that I will listen and try and write a few prompt ideas that people want from this verse. Although I can't promise a time frame. :P


End file.
